Talents
Talents are used to add passive upgrades to your class's existing abilities. This feature unlocks at level 50 for all players. To upgrade a talent's level, players must spend both gold and experience points. Experience points come directly from a player's earned EXP. You cannot lose a level by spending experience points in your talents. But if you do not have the required amount of experience points to level a talent, you must wait until you have earned more EXP. Talent points may be reset at any time. However, the gold and experience points previously used will not be returned. There are a total of nine talents for each class. The active talent is "Holy Seal." Players will automatically have "Holy Seal" added to their toolbar once the Talent interface is available. The other eight talents are passive and apply their bonuses constantly. The type of passive talents available to you vary depending on your class. All talents have a level cap which they cannot be upgraded beyond. The caps vary per talent and are listed in their tables below. Your access to higher level talents is dependent upon Holy Seal's Cap. Holy Seal itself must be upgraded to a certain level before your passive talents are available. This is shown by the table below. Your Talent Level, and the cost of the gold and EXP you must pay, is shown on the talent level chart. Holy Seal Holy Seal is located on the toolbar between the player's skills and rune icons. The assigned hotkey is "Q." If the player's Holy Seal is higher than their opponent's Holy Seal, you will have a chance of stunning your opponent. The stun has a duration of one to three rounds depending on the Holy Seal's level. If the player's Holy Seal is equal than their opponent's Holy Seal, stun will never activate. Therefore, attaining Holy Seal level 99 will render the player totally immune to an opponent's Holy Seal. Holy Seal will always prioritize an enemy player over their active Troops. With Patch 1.60, there is a cap on the seal according to your level. Mage Basic Talents Momentum: Shortens Meteoric Destroyer's cooldown and adds a chance of restoring a percentage of the caster's maximum HP. Barrier: Decreases damage received by a certain percentage. Awaken: Rain of Fire has a chance of decreasing the rage consumption of Delphic Thunder Frenzy of 50% during 2 turns. Callousness: Shortens Delphic Hell Thunder's cooldown time and has a chance to form a damage absorption shield during 3 turns. Focus: Lightning Bolt has a chance of decreasing your rage consumption by 30% for two rounds. (**Talent page is correct now, 30%) Redemption: Shortens Blessed Light's cooldown Misfortune: Shortens Damnation's cooldown and increases its damage. Survival: Increases cooldown of Restoration skill while also increasing the amount healed. Adds a chance to restore the target's rage by 10 points. Archer Basic Talents Fury: Shortens Lunatic Fire's cooldown time and adds a chance to increase players skill's crit rate for two turns. Perception: Shortens Incendiary Shot's cooldown time. Potency: Multi-Shot has a chance of decreasing the rage consumption of Armor Piercer for a certain number of turns. Enrage: Armor Piercer has a chance to cause the next skill attack to be critical hit. Scrutiny: Arrow Strike has a chance to increase your crit damage for two turns. Retribution: Shortens the cooldown time for Delphic Death Star and increases the ability's chance of a critical hit. Instinct: Shortens Bloodthirsty Strike's cooldown and increases damage. Stealth: Decreases damage received by a certain percentage. Legendary Talents Acute Sting: Increases Soulhunter Arrow's Physical damage. Focused Attack: Increases Annihliating Fury's crit rate. Archer's Stance: Increases Blessed Shot's Rage returned. Swiftness: Reduces Cursed Arrow cooldown. Infiltration: Allows Armor Piercer to do a percentage of its damage to a random additional target. Knight Basic Talents Persistence: Has a chance to reflect x'''% damage with a succesful block. Note: this Talent appears to stack with the Reverse Damage ability. Puncture: Shortens Whirlwind cooldown time by '''x seconds and has chance to cause a bleeding effect which deals y'''% physical damage; lasts 3 rounds. Iron Wall: Damage received decreases by '''x%. Meditation: Intercept has a chance of restoring x'''% of your HP. Waterseal: Shortens Enchanced Delphic Destroyer's cooldown time by '''x seconds. Tyranny: Slasher has a chance to increase your skill damage by x'''%; lasts 2 rounds. Deliverance: Shadow Thrasher has a chance to decrease damage received by '''x%; lasts 3 rounds. Second wind: Increases Ultimate Slasher Rage consumption by x''' points; increases damage by '''y%. Talent Cap Since Patch 1.60 there are talent caps active, that prevent players from levelling their talents above a certain level dependent value. For a detailed list on level caps see Holy Seal Caps. Category:Event prize Category:Content